


i love you || jakehoon (sungjake)

by sharkmarkk



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, angstwithahappyending, awholemess, firstbook, iloveenhypen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkmarkk/pseuds/sharkmarkk
Summary: sunghoon has been best friends with jay for as long as he can remember. since they were just toddlers they fought and cried, joked and laughed. they built memories and traditions, and grew as close as brothers. they have a few other friends, but it was obvious to everyone that jay and sunghoon were much closer to each other than to any of them.then he fell for jake, jay's boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	i love you || jakehoon (sungjake)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy 6229 words of fetus writing hehe

"park fricking sunghoon, get your ass up" jay called, hitting the sleeping boy with a pillow. "what do you want," sunghoon groaned, rolling to the other side of the bed to avoid the violet attack from his best friend. jay continued to hit him, "i need you to drive me to the airport, jake's coming back from visiting australia, didn't i tell you?" sunghoon sighed, sitting up from the bed rubbing his eyes, "how could i forget, you only told me like 20 times yesterday." jay rolled his eyes, "whatever just get ready" he said, walking out of the room.

sunghoon sighed, blinking his eyes for a second to wake himself up. he tried to be quick, cause jay would come back in and get mad at sunghoon for still being in bed because jake was coming home. jake's coming home. sunghoon suddenly thought, smiling at the thought. he then frowned, "why am i smiling" he muttered to himself, lazily getting out of bed, "weird."

"maybe if you didn't run that girl over, you could've driven yourself the stupid airport" sunghoon said, turning the steering wheel as jay looked through the window of the passenger seat, slightly smiling to himself as he thought about seeing his boyfriend again. jay glared at him, "i didn't run her over, i just softly hit her with my car just enough for her to fall over, the police was overreacting."

"jay, she twisted her ankle"

"that could've been a prior injury. besides, she was asking for it, you can't flirt with a guy then call him a faggot just cause he's taken by a guy."

"you're crazy" sunghoon finally concluded with a soft smile. "the others wanted to come, but i told them no since i assumed you'd be embarrassed if they saw you simping over jake" he said again, making jay look back at the window, "would've been better if you didn't come either" jay said jokingly. "well whose fault is that"

"whatever, eyes on the road"

"the plane flying in from brisbane has been delayed, it should be here in about a half hour" the clerk told the two, who nodded in annoyance as they went to sit down near the boarding area. "i'll go get us some coffee then, what do you want?" sunghoon asked, standing up. "get my usual, and for jake-"

"a caramel macchiato with lots of cream" sunghoon interrupted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. jay chuckled, surprised, "how'd you know?" sunghoon shrugged, thinking for a moment, "he probably mentioned it." soon he made his way towards the airport's starbucks. the line was pretty long, which made sunghoon annoyed as he wanted to see jake come off the plane, but eventually it was his turn and he was able to rush back to the boarding area, struggling to hold 3 starbucks cups in his hands.

he finally reached the area, looking up to see a widely smiling jay hugging an equally happy jake, the former lifting him off the ground. jay left a kiss on jake's cheek as they continued hugging, to which jake replied with a wide smile. sunghoon suddenly felt lonely, and another feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"sunghoon!" someone yelled, pulling sunghoon out of his train of thought. he looked forward to see jake running towards him with a large smile, engulfing him in a hug that almost made sunghoon drop his coffee tray. as soon as jake wrapped his arms around sunghoon's shoulders, and sunghoon wrapped his own around jake's waist, sunghoon let out a breath of relief, smiling widely. he took a deep breath in, relaxing at the sent of warmth in jake's arms, lifting him up and swinging him slightly as the two hugged.

when jake ended up pulling away, smiling widely at him, sunghoon missed the familiar warmth of his friend. he stared at jake, smiling, until his eyes fell on jay, who snuck up behind and back hugged jake with a smile. jake laughed, leaning back into jay's arms, "i missed you guys."

"then you shouldn't have left for so long" jay mumbled, his head buried into jake's back. "and why did you leave me, i wasn't done hugging you" jay added. jake smiled, "hey, sunghoon's here too, you're not the only person i care about in the world." jake said jokingly, making jay whine and sunghoon's heart pick up. "whatever, now you owe me a month worth of hugs and kisses." jay said, staring at jake who smiled, nodding.

"uh, coffee?" sunghoon asked, breaking the two lovers' gazes away from each other. they said their thanks to sunghoon and grabbed their cups. they all walked to sunghoon's car talking happily—well, jake talked about his trip, while sunghoon and jay both fondly listened and nodded, making some commentary. jake sipped his coffee, his eyes instantly brightening "how'd you know i like this coffee?" jake asked, making sunghoon shrug "you probably mentioned it at some point."

jake smiled, "see how well sunghoon listens, be like him, be a better boyfriend" jake said to jay jokingly, teasing him. jay rolled his eyes, also playfully reminding jake that he left him for a month till they both jokingly agreed they were both bad boyfriends. all the while sunghoon's chest swelled happily at jake's words.

sunghoon suddenly stopped walking, his eyes widening. shit, he thought,

i'm in love with jake.

"what's so important?" heeseung asked as the group gathered in the living room for a meeting which jake called. it was 3 months after jake returned, 2 years since jake and jay started dating, 3 months since sunghoon realized he loved his best friend's boyfriend. every day, he fell more and more.

the couple sat next to each other, smiling from ear to ear. "jay and i are gonna move out" jake said, smiling at his lover, who smiled back. the group protested, frowning at the thought of the group not living together anymore over the two of them dating. "you guys don't get it, we're moving out because..." jay stopped talking, just as jake lifted his right hand to show the group the sparkly ring fitted perfectly onto his ring finger.

sunghoon felt his whole heart break.

gasps sounded around the room, as sunoo was the first to happily hug the couple, smiling from ear to ear as he congratulated them, the rest of the group soon followed, everyone back in a good mood.

then it was sunghoon's turn, he reached the couple, his face blank as he stared at their wide smiles and intertwined hands. then he looked back up at them, and he forced a smile. "i'm so happy for you guys" he said, slightly choking up. they both smiled, and jake reached over to hug sunghoon as tight as he could, "thanks, hoonie." a tear sunghoon couldn't hold back finally slipped down as he shut his eyes and melted into jake's hug, and then he felt jay place a hand on his back, and he just knew jay was smiling as wide as everyone else in the room. why wouldn't he? this was good news. the group let out awws and shared smiles when they noticed sunghoon's tears, finding the boy crying for his best friend's engagement heartwarming.

what if they knew the real reason he was crying?

"i can't do this" jake said, on the verge of tears, his heart was beating at 100 miles per hour, he fanned himself as his best man jungwon tried his best to comfort him. it was now almost 3 years since jay and jake started dating, and 1 year since sunghoon realized he loved jake. the door opened, jake and jungwon looked up to see sunghoon at the door, looking panicked. "what's going on?" he asked, "everyone is waiting."

jake burst into tears.

"sunghoon, help me" jungwon pleaded, "you know how to calm him down." sunghoon walked in, straightening his suit as he reached the crying boy and hugged him. jake cried, until his cries died down to sniffles. sunghoon pulled away, his arms holding jake's shoulders. "listen to me," sunghoon said softly, making jake stare up into his eyes, "do you love jay?"

jake stared up at sunghoon, sniffling before nodding. sunghoon's chest tightened in pain, but he continued. "do you wanna spend the rest of your life with jay? can you imagine being by his side until you're old and wrinkly and your kids won't talk to you anymore?" he said, causing jake to let out a little chuckle, smiling slightly as he nodded. sunghoon smiled at jake, "then you're ready, jakey, you're more than ready." jake nodded, taking a deep breath. he smiled at sunghoon, who forced a smile back, "i'm gonna go back to stand next to jay on the alter okay? don't run, remember the oldness and wrickliness and the kids!" he said as he backed away slowly, eventually running off. jake chuckled, now smiling at the empty space in front of the door where sunghoon was standing. "let's go now" jungwon said, smiling at jake who nodded, feeling more ready.

that night, sunghoon watched jay and jake exchange i do's and kiss the groom. he cried at the wedding for a different reason.

"how long has it been since we hung out together?" niki asked, excited to finally be hanging out with his friends after so long. it was now 1 year after the wedding, 2 years since sunghoon realized he loved jake. heeseung rolled his eyes, "we hung out last week niki." niki shook his head, "yeah but we didn't even eat anything so does it really count?" jake let out a sweet melodic laugh, causing sunghoon to glance at him with adoration. sunghoon ignored the way jay's arm rested comfortably over jake's shoulders as they walked, and the way jake snuggled into jay's chest.

"so have you guys been thinking of adopting kids?" sunoo suddenly asked, making the couple tense up. jay took his arm off jake's shoulder, smiling awkwardly, "yeah, we both decided we don't want kids." jay said, smiling at jake who nodded stiffly, staring at the group with a forced smile. don't want kids? sunghoon thought, but jake loves kids.

"oh" sunoo said, pouting, "that's too bad, i wanted some nieces and nephews." the group laughed, and continued into their route for the bowling alley. jay and jake didn't talk to each other much for the rest of the day, but no one seemed to notice.

no one except sunghoon.

"no kids?" sunghoon asked the next day, while on the phone with jay, "but i thought you wanted kids? you love kids!" sunghoon heard jay sigh, "yeah i thought i did but i guess i just don't want them anymore." sunghoon took a sip of his water, "well what about jake? he loves kids, he surely wants them." jay was silent for a second, before speaking up again. "he changed his mind too" was all he said, before forcing sunghoon to change the topic.

that's strange, sunghoon thought.

sunghoon remembers the day vividly, 2:42 am on a saturday in november. it was 2 years and 6 months since sunghoon realized he loved jake, and 1 year and 6 months since jake married jay. sunghoon was sitting on his couch, watching some netflix and eating ice cream. "frick you christina, just give owen some babies." he mumbled to the screen, when suddenly the doorbell rang. sunghoon raised his eyebrow, wondering who it could be so late at night. he rushed to the door, clad in his pyjamas and opened it, only to be met with a shivering and crying boy. "jake?" he said in surprise, pulling the boy inside, "where's your coat?" he asked, until jake looked up and sunghoon was able to see his bloodshot eyes and tears, and more importantly, the blood that dripped down his lip.

"sunghoon" he weakly called, his knees suddenly feeling weak as he dropped onto sunghoon, crying even harder. sunghoon's heart ached at the state the boy was in, he quickly wrapped his arms around jake, lifting the sobbing boy and bringing him to his couch, setting him down softly. sunghoon stood up to walk away when jake caught his arm, sunghoon looked back at him. "d-don't leave" jake said weakly, staring at sunghoon with teary eyes. sunghoon's heart broke, vowing to personally strangle whoever did this to jake. he reached over and caressed jake's swollen cheek, staring at him with care, "i'm not leaving, i just need to get a few things." jake nodded, hesitantly letting go of sunghoon's hand and allowing him to leave. sunghoon soon returned with a tray of things. he first helped jake drink some water, and wrapped the still shivering boy with multiple blankets before he started treating the wound on the boy's face.

"i-i don't even know what h-happened" jake said through sobs. "gosh i, i don't cry over punches th-this isn't me, it doesn't even hurt anymore" he muttered, finding himself pathetic as he continued to cry. "i-it's not even the punch that hurts, it's the p-person who-"

"shhh" sunghoon said, finding the jake cried the more he talked about it. instead he placed a bandage on the cut next to the boy's lip and put everything down, reaching over to hug the boy again. jake cried some more, breaking sunghoon's heart more with each sob. jake's pain was sunghoon's pain. but sunghoon was concerned, why was jake still crying? it seemed to only be one punch.

soon enough jake calmed down, he kept his head against sunghoon's chest as sunghoon hugged him closely in a cuddling manner. "what happened?" sunghoon finally whispered, "who did this to you?" there was a silence as jake thought for a second, "i-i don't know it was just a stupid fight with some random..." jake trailed off, but sunghoon wasn't convinced. jake relaxed more and more into sunghoon's arms as sunghoon brushed his fingers comfortingly though jake's hair. suddenly sunghoon stopped.

"i-it's not even the punch that hurts, it's the p-person who-"

"it was jay, wasn't it" sunghoon said quietly, making jake tense up. that was enough for sunghoon to know he was right. his blood boiled, fists and jaw clenching. he let jay be with jake because jay was his best friend, and he thought jay would treat him right. "is this the only time?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. jake stayed silent.

sunghoon finally looked at jake, who stared down at the floor in discomfort. "look at me" sunghoon said, not believing the situation. jake shook his head, continuing to stare at the floor. "look at me" sunghoon said more sternly, gripping jake's chin and making him stare into his eyes. that's when sunghoon saw the tears, and the faint scar right next to jake's eye. sunghoon's stern expression faltered into sadness, as he reached for the scar and began to rub it, feeling the makeup that was used to hide it touch his skin. until he moved his finger and was met with a large, dark scar. "what-what happened" sunghoon asked, his voice breaking. jake's eyes welled up with tears, "i-we were just fighting, a-and i guess he was a bit too drunk and he got mad and threw an empty bottle at me." jake said, trying not to cry, "it broke on me and made a deep cut b-but it's okay because i'm fine now, hoonie! and jay apologized and i know he'll apologize again." jake said, a large forced smile on his face as he struggled to keep the tears in. sunghoon wanted to cry, if jake wasn't there he would've bursted into tears at the thought of the boy he loved struggling so much. but he couldn't cry because then jake would cry, and things would only get harder from there.

"you should stay at my place for the night" sunghoon said with a low voice, keeping his voice stable. "i'm gonna go to the washroom, and then i'll come back and we'll watch a movie." he said, swallowing his saliva. jake nodded, forcing a small smile as he watched sunghoon stand and make his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

and then sunghoon cried.

sunghoon hesitantly drove jake home the next day, who sighed and promised sunghoon he would talk to jay, trying to assure him not to worry.

all sunghoon could do was worry.

the next time he saw the couple was about a week after, when jake suggested the group go skating together since sunghoon mentioned he missed it. that may or may not have caused a large smile to rest onto sunghoon's face, his heart warm. but god was he worried.

he drove to the skating rink, exiting the car and locking it before making his way into the building, looking for his friends. "sunghoon!" someone yelled, he looked to his left to see jungwon waving at him, calling him over. the other 5 were also there. sunghoon smiled and greeted the group, everyone energetically exchanging their hellos. including jay and jake.

the two looked tired, and although sunghoon knew they were struggling, jay had his arm around jake, as if nothing had happened. sunghoon knew better, but jay didn't know sunghoon knew. all sunghoon could imagine was the thought of jay secretly digging his nails into jake's shoulder, or whispering threats into his ear. sunghoon knew he was paranoid, but he just couldn't shake the feeling something was off again, even though jake said he would fix things.

"lechego!" jungwon said, snapping sunghoon out of his thoughts. sunghoon realized the group was making their way to the counter to rent some skates. he followed them, his eyes on the couple as jay offered to buy jake some skates and jake rejected with a smile. the two looked normal to everyone in the room, everyone but sunghoon.

sunghoon stepped on the ice, immediately gliding forwards and smiling at the feeling. his jacket wasn't quiet warm enough, but the shiver made it feel like home. his smile only grew as he skated quicker, away from the group and in his own little world. he didn't notice jake watching him land a double axel, a fond smile on his face as he watched sunghoon smile so genuinely.

soon jake realized the group had skated away, some holding onto each other to help each other skate while others slowly got the hang of it themselves. he held onto the boards, his legs slightly shaking as he dragged himself towards the group, very slowly. the group kept getting farther and farther, causing jake to pout and give up. instead, he tried it himself, letting go of the boards and pushing back, only for his skates to get caught in each other causing him to fall with a loud "oof".

he heard a chuckle behind him as he tried to get up, only to fall again. "it's not funny" he mumbled, as sunghoon came in front of him and put his hands under jake's arms, helping him stand, "it was a little funny." jake jokingly glared at sunghoon, trying to skate back when he lost his balance, yelping as he grabbed onto sunghoon's shoulders to steady himself, catching sunghoon by surprise who quickly held jake's waist to help him. jake looked up, making eye contact with sunghoon and only then did the two realize how close they were to each other. they stared wide eyed, both their cheeks dusting red.

"jungwon, you idiot!" the two heard from afar, followed by laughs, causing them to quickly break apart. apparently that was too quick for jake, as he tripped over his skates and fell down again. the pair started laughing, the previous moment forgotten as they enjoyed each other's company. sunghoon helped jake up again, this time they held each other's elbows to leave some space between them. "just hold on," sunghoon said, "i'll help you."

sunghoon then took the lead, helping jake first get used to being on the ice and then eventually letting the boy try to skate, holding his hand because jake was scared. they laughed as jake's skates got caught together again, resulting in sunghoon having to catch him again and hold him as they skated.

"sunghoon" jake called, after the two finished laughing about the last time jake fell. "yeah?" he replied, looking down at their skates piercing through the ice in satisfaction. "i know" he said, making sunghoon look up into jake's eyes, "you know? know what?" sunghoon's heart began beating, jake looked seriously at him with sad eyes. there's no way he knows i love him, sunghoon tried to assure himself, but that didn't stop his heart from racing.

"i know something is going on, i'm not sure what it is but something happened, or is still happening." jake said, sighing sadly, "you used to be happy all of the time but now sometimes it just seems forced." sunghoon stayed quiet, looking down at his skates again as he sighed. "i'm glad we came here, you seem happy" jake mumbled.

"i was hoping you'd say something, to me or to jay but you stayed quiet. i'm just really worried about you, hoonie. you know you can talk to me, right?" jake asked, sadly staring at sunghoon. sunghoon smiled weakly, finally looking up at jake. "i know, thanks jake." jake smiled softly at sunghoon, "okay now let's keep skating, i didn't plan this day to make you sad." jake spoke, making sunghoon smile as the two linked hands again and went back to playing and skating.

sunghoon's swelling heart distracted him from noticing jay's eyes piercing through his and jake's interlocked fingers from the end of the rink.

but jake noticed.

a few weeks later, sunghoon received an enthusiastic text message from his best friend inviting him to a birthday party, a surprise party for jake. sunghoon smiled slightly, thinking maybe things were starting to work out between the two. the pit in his stomach and heaviness of his heart contradicted the smile on his face.

sunghoon easily picked a gift for jake. a new dog toy jake once mentioned he wanted to buy for leila. he smiled at the cashier who put his gift in a gift bag with tissue paper on the top, paid for it and left. sunghoon went home and to get ready for the party, and soon drove to the couple's apartment. jungwon opened the door when sunghoon rang the doorbell, the boy smiled. "hey sunghoon, just take the gift to their bedroom." he said, making sunghoon nod and place the gift bag in their bedroom. he went back to the living room, where he saw everyone except for heeseung and of course, jake.

"where the hell is heeseung?" jungwon nervously asked, scared for the surprise to be ruined. niki chuckled, "relax jungwon, it's not like you planned this party, if heeseung doesn't make it it's jay's fault" he said jokingly, glancing at jay who pretended to be offended. jungwon awkwardly laughed, sighing in relief when the doorbell rang. jungwon went to let heeseung in, who smiled at him before putting the gift away and going to the living room. "okay he should be coming home at 6:30 ish from work, which is in a few minutes so everyone hide!" jungwon yelled, sunghoon wondered why jungwon seemed more like a host than jay did, and how jungwon knew when jake got home from work because what an odd thing to know. sunghoon shook his head, hiding behind the couch with sunoo as jungwon closed the lights and hid himself.

the group waited in silence—well kind of silence, since heeseung and sunoo kept giggling—for a few minutes until the sound of the door unlocked sounded. "i'm home" jake called softly, turning the lights on, that's when the group jumped up and yelled "surprise!"

jake jumped back in surprise, staring at the smiling group before he eventually smiled widely himself, "thanks guys" he said happily, as everyone in the group rushed towards him to give him a hug and wish him a happy birthday. soon enough the group spent time playing games and singing karaoke, they cut the cake with laughs, kisses from jay and lots of hugs from everyone, appreciating jake because it was his day.

"gosh and when sunghoon moved out after jay and jake, and then jungwon after sunghoon, i lost it being alone with these two." heeseung said in seriousness as he pointed at sunoo and niki. the group laughed, it was getting late but no one wanted to go home, so jay ordered some pizza and brought out some soda and now they were all sitting in the living room enjoying each other's company. "i swear they're so in love they don't even care that i'm third wheeling, i have to eat at different times than them or my teeth will rot from just watching." everyone laughed, while the two mentioned boys just blushed. sunghoon glanced at jay who had his arm around jake's shoulder, tight enough to put jake's head in his chest. he then looked at jake, who looked almost stiff in jay's arms, making sunghoon frown. as the group talked, suddenly jungwon, who was sitting in between sunghoon and jake, whispered the words "i have to talk to you" into jake's ear. jake nodded, and soon he led jungwon into the privacy of his bedroom to talk to him.

sunghoon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he soon dropped the topic as niki mentioned one of his embarrassing moments, becoming quick to defend himself with laughs. "sunghoon go get the gifts" jay said making sunghoon whine, "you go do it." jay shook his head, pushing sunghoon's shoulder slightly, "you're closer." sunghoon rolled his eyes, standing up and glancing at jay who stuck out his tongue out at him before sunghoon walked towards jay and jake's shared bedroom.

"just say it, wonnie, i'm listening." sunghoon heard jake say from inside just as he was about to push open the door, causing him to freeze. he heard light sobs from inside, peaking theough the see jungwon crying and jake staring worriedly at him, rubbing his back encouragingly. "jake i-i" jungwon started, pausing so contain himselfas best as he could, avoiding jake's concerned eyes. "i-i've been sleeping with jay" the boy finally said, before bursting into tears. sunghoon's eyes widened, he watched as jake froze for a second, before continuing to rub jungwon's back in comfort.

"i know" jake finally whispered, surprising both jungwon and sunghoon, who was burning with fury. jungwon looked up at jake with bloodshot eyes, "wh-what?" jake was holding his breath, his eyes filling with tearsas he spoke in a low voice, doing his best not to show he was crying. "s-sunoo saw you two uhm... kissing... in the kitchen the day i slept over at sunghoon's." jake said, his voice low. jungwon cried even harder at this, dropping down to the floor and sobbing in front of jake. "i-i'm s-so so sorry" jungwon cried, begging his best friend to forgive him. jake gulped painfully, sighing as he heard jungwon begging and pleading. "h-how long was it?" jake finally asked with a whisper, afraid that if he spoke any louder his voice would break. "s-since you two started fighting about kids, i-i'm so sorry jake i just i-i love him, and he loves you and th-then he came to my house b-because sunghoon wasn't answering his phone and he just told me e-everything and then we kissed and it just h-happened and it never stopped." jungwon cried. jake shut his eyes, his tears falling quicker with every word jungwon spoke.

"i-i should've done something i should've s-stopped it" jake shushed jungwon, reaching down to hug the sobbing boy who continued to cry into jake's arms. "it's okay" jake whispered, his heart heavy as he continued to hug the boy who just kept apologizing. sunghoon felt his own heart ache for jake, anger building up in his body as he realized jake knew. he knew for months that jay was cheating on him and he still stayed with jay. even after denying jake the chance to have kids, even after hitting jake. jake stayed.

sunghoon's balled his hands up into fists, clenching his jaw as he went back to the living room and approached jay, lifting his best friend up by the shirt and landing a hard punch onto his cheek, right where he hit jake a few weeks ago. "sunghoon!" sunoo screamed in fear, him, niki and heeseung standing up and staring in shock. sunghoon stared with cold eyes at the boy on the floor, who groaned and touched his lip, looking at his finger to see blood. he looked up at sunghoon angrily, "what the hell sunghoon?"

as if one punch wasn't enough, sunghoon launched back onto jay, punching him again, over and over as the group screamed at him to stop. jay fought back, pushing sunghoon down and landing a few punches of his own, and then sunghoon was back on top, blood dripping from his nose and busted lip that he didn't even feel because he was just seeing red, punching jay as many times as he could land before he felt two arms wrap around his stomach from behind, pulling him him away from jay's body. "stop!" jake screamed, pulling sunghoon's body against his own and only then did sunghoon relax. sunghoon's eyes displayed the anger he was feeling, his chest heaving, "just stop" jake whispered, crying.

sunghoon looked around the now silent room, the only sounds that could be heard was sunghoon's loud heaving and jay's groans of pain. heeseung, niki and sunoo were staring at jay, then sunghoon, then jay again, trying to figure out what was going on. jay was still on the floor, breathing heavily and making sounds of pain, bleeding from his nose and from inside his mouth, his teeth bloodied. jungwon was standing a few feet away from sunghoon, his eyes bloodshot from the crying, and wide from the shock of what just happened. and jake, his arms were still around sunghoon tightly, and sunghoon could feel the tears soaking his shirt. "what the hell just happened?!" heeseung finally yelled, breaking the silence. sunghoon scoffed, pulling jake off of him and holding his hand instead.

"jay's a cheating asshole, that's what." he finally said, before leaving the apartment, dragging a crying jake out with him.

"sunghoon let me go!" jake screamed, clawing at sunghoon's hand. sunghoon ignored him dragging the crying boy outside. "sunghoon you're hurting me!" jake yelled again, and finally sunghoon stopped walking, letting go of jake's wrist and glaring at the boy. it was dark outside, but the stars weren't out yet, a weak, flickering streetlight was the only way the two could see each other. "you knew he was cheating on you, and you stayed with him?" sunghoon said calmly, anger laced in his tone. jake's eyes were red from crying "sunghoon i took a vow—"

"so did he! you're not the only one, jake!" sunghoon yelled, his anger breaking through his calm facade. "sunghoon-"

"no, jake, don't bring up all this i took a vow bullshit! i wont have it! he didn't even consider how much you wanted kids, and you stayed with him! he hit you, and you stayed with him! he cheated on you and you stayed!" sunghoon was yelling, walking closer and closer to jake who kept backing up, eventually hitting the brick wall behind him as he silently took sunghoon's anger, tears slowly flowing down his face. "god, you don't know how much it killed me to see you two together. but i sucked it up because he's my best fucking friend, and you two loved each other! if i knew he was gonna turn out to be an asshole i wouldn't have put up with both of your bullshit for 4 years!"

sunghoon stopped yelling, his chest heaving as he stared angrily at jake. it went silent for a moment, jake was staring at the floor trying to figure out what to say. "i-i wanted to to leave," jake finally admitted softly, refusing to look up. "but then i remembered what you told me at the wedding. about being old and wrinkly and god sunghoon you don't know how much i wanted that with him." jake's voice cracked, sunghoon stared at the boy, his eyes softening. "i wanted to live that fantasy with him, but then-"

"what about the kids part?!" sunghoon yelled, angry again. "i mentioned kids, because you wanted kids more than anything! what about what you want? he vowed too, jake. he vowed to stay loyal, to cherish you, you make sure you know you're loved"

"sunghoon i-"

"no, jake, you can't let him keep taking and taking from you without giving anything back. th-that's not a relationship, jake, that's not love!"

"sunghoon!" jake finally yelled, looking up at sunghoon who had tears of frustration in his eyes, "you didn't let me finish." he continued, his patience ran out.

"i wanted to live that fantasy with him," jake began, his voice cracking as he yelled. "because i loved him to death, sunghoon! i loved everything about him and everything he had to offer. and god sunghoon you don't even know how much it hurt to lose the man i loved, and still sleep next to him every night." jake was angry, not at sunghoon but at the whole situation. his frustration built up to the point where he was yelling,and crying at the same time. "you didn't have to wake up every goddamn morning to a kiss on the forehead from the man who wasn't there, the man you lost."

"a-and for months i would just deal with it, a kiss goodnight from a mouth that insulted me and my family, a night's cuddle in the arms of a man that hurt me when i wouldn't just agree with him, a kiss good morning from lips that kissed someone else's. it killed me! i would lie awake at night, waiting for jay to sleep so i could just get his arms off of me! i'd run to the bathroom and cry because the man i loved was gone and now there was a whole new person! a-and i felt so alone and broken but then you were always there, and you were everything i needed and more and—god sunghoon i didn't deserve you. and i found myself smiling more with you than i did with jay. and then one day i realized that suddenly the person i was seeing in that fantasy wasn't jay at all," jake said, his voice now a whisper, "it was you."

sunghoon's heart began to beat quicker, his breathing heavy as he stared at jake with furrowed eyebrows, "wh-what?" jake chuckled—although they both knew nothing was funny—and reached up to wipe his tears. "i love you sunghoon, not jay. not anymore." he stared at the boy in shock, his heart swelling in happiness but his brain hadn't processed anything, "i-." jake sighed, "i know this is sudden, and i know jay is your best friend, and i'm sorry. but i can't change the way i feel and these last few months you've been the only thing to get me through. a-and i know you don't feel the same, and this complicates everything and you probably hate me n-"

sunghoon's lips clashed with jake's, catching the slightly shorter boy off guard before he soon melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around sunghoon's shoulders and pulling him closer, while sunghoon's hands found themselves comfortable wrapped around jake's waist. sunghoon felt every thought and every heartache disappear into the unknown as they kissed passionately, their eyes closed and hearts beating in sync. i was perfect, to the both of them. two boys who had been deprived of true love, feeling the weight of all those years lifting off of their shoulders as their lips molded together perfectly. they both smiled into the kiss, still smiling as sunghoon finally pulled away, both boys refusing to let go. sunghoon rested his forehead on jake's, staring into his eyes, "i could never hate you."

jake smiled, leaning in to peck sunghoon's lips, who leaned forward and forced jake into another kiss, who just laughed and continued kissing the boy. "what does this mean?" sunghoon whispered, listening to his heart beat match with jakes. jake shook his head, "i have no idea." he whispered back, but both boys didn't seem to mind, only enjoying each other's company, "but i love you" he finished, a smile on his face, his shoulders light from the weight finally being lifted. sunghoon smiled widely, his heart no longer heavy, "i love you too." he whispered, and the two connected their lips once more, smiling.

sure, the two boys had no idea what was next for them. the situation was complicated and messy. but they would get through it, cause they were finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was my very first completed oneshot and although i’m not very proud of the parts where all the angst came in i really enjoyed writing this!


End file.
